


The I love you we didn't hear

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 - Fandom, McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Hawaii Five-0, finale coda, mcdanno, missing finale scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 6 finale coda- the missing scene we should've gotten but never did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The I love you we didn't hear

Steve's eyes fluttered open, the room looking hazy and bright lights above his face. His abdomen ached, and his head was pounding. He felt like his entire body was on fire. His first thought was Danny.

He remembers the men shooting at them, he remembers the guy holding a gun to Danny and he remembers telling Danny to shoot the guy, he remembers being cold and Danny kept saying his name and touching him and holding him. Danny, Danny, Danny. He wonders if he's okay. He wants to see him. Where is he? 

A doctor comes in, smile plastered on his face. "I see you've waken,"

"Danny, where is Danny?" He asks, eyes still darting around the room.

"I'll go tell everyone you're awake," The doctor says.

Steve's heart drops. Why would he change the subject like that? is Danny- is he- dead? He's never been so scared before in his entire life.

"Tell me if Danny's okay!" Steve demands.

"Yes, he's okay, I assure you. He's just resting up, after the donation he-"

"The what? What donation?"

"Oh," the doctor realizes. He walks towards the door and signals something to the nurses, and next thing Steve knows, Chin, Kono, Lou, Nahele, Max, Flippa, everyone he could think of is piling in the room- everyone but Danny.

"What's this guy talking about? Where's Danny?" 

"He's okay, relax, Steve," Chin says.  
"You two really are a married couple, you wake up and he's the first thing you ask about." 

"The doctor said Danny donated? What is he talking about?" Steve said, ignoring Chin's comment.

Everyone in the room exchanges glances and Steve feels like he's part of a conversation in a language he doesn't speak. Kono walks over towards Steve, sitting at the edge of his bed. 

"You needed a liver," she says slowly. "and Danny donated half of his to you." she says, brushing her hand over his. 

"What?" Steve says, his eyebrows knitting together. Danny would call this his aneurysm face. "He donated his liver? Danny?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, Danny is fine and he's resting in his own room." Someone says, but Steve is too focused on Danny to hear who. Everyone is talking and saying how they're glad to see him and that he's okay, but Steve can't concentrate on anything but Danny. He feels bad but he just wants to see him. He has a liver transplant? From Danny? Part of Danny is inside him right now. Danny saved his life. Danny-

There's a knock on the open hospital door, Eric walks in. "The doctor and nurses decided to get you both to shut up about seeing each other, you might as well share a room."

Steve smiles. Danny wanted to see him, too. The nurse pushes Danny's bed in, Eric walking behind it.

"No, I did not," Danny says jokingly. "I simply asked how you were."

Eric shakes his head behind him, mouthing a 'no.'

The nurse laughs. "He asked to see you as soon as he woke up,"

Kono laughs. "Sounds familiar."

The nurse stops Danny's bed beside Steve's, and Danny looks over at Steve who's already smiling over at him. He's never been so relieved to see his big dumb goofy smirk, his heart fluttering with relief and happiness and he's so glad that his boy is okay. He was so scared that he'd lose him forever. It's like Kono said- you never say what you want until it's too late. and if he would've lost Steve, Steve would never have known how much he actually means to Danny or how much Danny loves him and that he-

Danny's thoughts are interrupted by everyone laughing and talking, Danny tries his best to join the conversation but he can't really focus on anything but Steve. 

"We're all glad your husband over here nearly got himself killed to keep you around." Lou says. Laughter erupts around the room.

"Yeah, me too," Steve smiles at Danny. "Me too." 

Danny smiles back.

Everyone talks and then they decide they should give them some time to rest up, because visiting hours are over in a few minutes anyways. 

he can't bring himself to peel his eyes off of Steve. he needs as much reassurance that he's still alive as he can get. touch, see, hear- he needs to hug him and feel him...

"Hey," Steve says, once everyone has left.

"Steve," Danny says. He has the urge to reach from his bed to Steve's, extending his arm. Steve looks down, reaching his hand toward Danny's. their fingers intertwine as far as they can reach, and Danny's heart races- or stops, he's not sure which- and he never wants to let go of Steve's hand.

"I'm glad you're okay." Steve says. Danny laughs. 

"/You're/ glad /I'm/ okay?!" Danny says, he can't help but laugh at Steve. "i know you're a big, tough, superman, but I'm the one who's glad that you're okay."

"Yeah, but I-"

"I was scared, Steve. i was really scared." Danny says. "I thought that I- I thought I lost you," 

He closes his eyes. He squeezes them shut. The horrible images of what happened in the plane- they keep coming back. He wants to get rid of them. Steve is here and he's alive. He's okay. Danny needs to get that through his head.

"You gave me your liver." Steve says, as if Danny didn't know.

"Huh, did I? That explains all of this," he says, gesturing to his stomach.

Steve laughs, and his laugh has probably got to be the best sound he's ever heard. It's almost like it fixes the pounding in his head and the aching in his stomach. It fixes the memories of holding onto Steve like it was going to save his life.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts." Steve says. "I can't believe you gave me your liver."

"No, I gave you half of my liver, Steven." He says. "I have the other half right here." 

Steve smiles. "Now I'll have you with me everywhere I go."

"Well now you'll never get rid of me."

"It's not like I was gonna anyways- I'm gonna have to grow old with that big mouth of yours." 

"Watch it or I'll make them give me it back." 

"Danny," Steve says seriously.

"Relax, relax! I'm just kidding."

Steve laughs once again. His grip on Danny's hand tightens.

"Listen, buddy, I-" Steve starts. he opens his mouth and then closes it again. how does he say this? thank you for saving my life, and then donating half of a vital organ to save it again? thank you for everything you do for me? I'm sorry for always being a jerk to you, but it's just because I love you so much? his throat feels like it's swelling. 

"Danno," he tries again. "you know, I wouldn't be sat here on this bed right now if it weren't for you. I'm grateful for that, and for you, and saying thank you isn't enough. I love you, you know."

Danny smiles. "do I have to say I love you back? because I do, or else I wouldn't be sat here in this hospital bed either."

"You know, if it were the other way around, I'd give you half of my liver, too. I'd give you the whole thing."

Danny laughs, "You can't even pick up a tab at the bar!" 

"Yeah, but a tab at a bar isn't going to save my best friends life. I'd pick up every tab if it did."

"I love you, buddy. and I'd do anything to make sure I get to see that big goofy smile on your face again." Danny says. "and even though I don't say it all the time, I'm glad that I met you 4 years 11 months and 13 days ago, and I want you to drive me crazy every day for the rest of my life."

"12 days." Steve corrects. "4 years 11 months and 12 days."

"Oh, come on! Why do you always have to one up me? Huh? I give you my liver and you still have to top me?" Danny laughs.

"I want to top you everyday for the rest of my life, Danno."

**Author's Note:**

> I know the amount of days they have known each other is wrong, but I didn't have the energy to go and find it!  
> They weren't supposed to be in an actual relationship, just a scene I feel like we all needed.  
> Please leave comments and feedback and kudos. Mahalo and Aloha!  
> Also, I would love if you guys gave me some prompts! You want it, I'll try to write it.


End file.
